


Go for it,Yachi!

by Crow_on_the_roof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_on_the_roof/pseuds/Crow_on_the_roof
Summary: 21st century disaster lesbians get together at their mutual friends' wedding.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 9





	Go for it,Yachi!

Oh God. Oh wow. Was she dreaming? Was this really happening? Did her face look as red as it felt because she could feel her face heating up like an old computer.

It all started when Tanaka and Kiyoko announced their engagement. Though wouldn't they both be Tanaka now? Anyway, her highschool crush and the volleyball team's old ace were getting married. Yachi was fine. She really was. She had come to terms with her unrequited crush on Kiyoko and they were still best friends. She was happy for her. 

Okay well truth be told she did feel a little sad about it but it was more bittersweet at this point. It was like a long healed scar, she remembered how much it stung at the time but now it was simply a memory of that pain. And because she was Kiyoko's best friend, Kiyoko had asked her to be her maid of honour. 

So that's what brought her here, Asahi's studio in Tokyo. She was all for supporting Asahi's creative decisions but this dress wasn't going to work. Don't get her wrong it was a beautiful dress but on her… not so much. The dress hugged her arms like a long lost friend that it never wanted to let go. It was tight enough that she was scared to move her arms for fear of ripping it. Kiyoko and Asahi seemed to share the sentiment. Asahi was staring at the dress like the garment had kicked his cat. He sighed and turned to find the other dress he had picked out for Yachi. 

Yachi was the only member of the bridal party that had arrived so far. Two of the bridesmaids hadn't been able to come to the fitting, Saeko would be getting her dress fitted later in the day when she got off work and the other bridesmaid was running late. Yachi wondered when she would arrive and who she even was. 

As she left the fitting room to show the new dress to her friends, she saw the door open. In the doorway stood maybe the most handsome woman she had ever seen. In that moment, Yachi's brain decided to take a holiday and leave her to her own devices. She stared at the lady in the doorway and appreciated her beauty. 

She had the most enchanting eyes and brown hair that just reached past her ears. She wore black shorts and a red jacket that read "Pharmaceutical Light Red Rabbits". She had to be at least a foot taller than Yachi and- oh god she was staring wasn't she. Yeah she had definitely been staring for longer than was acceptable and the girl was staring back. 

"Kanoka!" Kiyoko broke the silence,"I'm so glad you could make it,",she said as she pulled the woman in for a hug.

"Sorry I'm late Kiyoko-san, practice went on longer than I thought," the stranger said with a nervous laugh. 

Practice? Yachi wondered what sport she played and made a note to ask Kiyoko. And wow her laugh was adorable.

"Hitoka! There you are," Kiyoko said with a smile, "This is Kanoka Amanai, she's Ryuu's friend."

Oh. Now that she thinks of it she's seen her before. She was the ace from Niiyama Joshi. She had seen her at nationals. Were all girls that went to Niiyama gorgeous or was it just the volleyball team? Was it a requirement to get in? Even her name was beautiful.

"...Hitoka, my best friend," Kiyoko smiled.

Shit. Earth to Yachi, you're still in the room having a conversation. Quick,answer. Say something,anything. Go,go,go.

"Uhh,hi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" 

Way to go, Hitoka. Shout at her, that'll _definitely_ make a good impression. 

"Um, yeah it's nice to meet you too," Kanoka giggled.

After those _wonderful_ introductions, Asahi okayed Yachi's dress and Kanoka got into hers. Kanoka's dress was a long,flowing violet gown that matched Yachi's. It was sleeveless and showcased Kanoka's strong arms and she looked perfect. 

Afterwards, Kanoka left to meet with a teammate and Yachi and Kiyoko went out for coffee. They chatted about the wedding and how their friends from highschool were doing. As they sat down with their drinks, Kiyoko took a sip of her latte and Yachi wondered how she could drink it as she always had more of a sweet tooth herself.

"So what was that back there?" Kiyoko asked. 

Yachi knew exactly what she was talking about but she'd sooner die than admit that.

"I haven't a clue what you mean," she lied.

"Oh come on, I haven't seen you that flustered since you met Ryuu's sister," she chuckled.

"Haha very funny," Yachi said sarcastically.

"She's single. So are you. There you go, there's your date for the wedding sorted!"

"Doesn't work like that, Kiyoko."

"But it could."

"..."

"She's so beautiful." Yachi smiled.

"She is and I think you should go for it! What have you got to lose?"

"My pride,my dignity,my sanity. I could go on."

"Seriously, Hitoka you should do it."

Yachi hadn't had many relationships. She realised she liked women in her first year at Karasuno. Had her first kiss in her second year. Came out to her mother in her third. But after the adventures during her time at Karasuno, her life seemed to settle into a routine.

Her friends were off pursuing their dreams, travelling the world,playing for _Japan_. She had a far more average life by all means. She was studying graphic design at college and would be working for an ad design company next year. 

If life was a story then someone like Hinata or Kageyama would be the main characters, certainly not Yachi. She was Villager B. But if she learned anything during her time with the volleyball team it was that Villager B could fight too. 

Villager B may not have been destined for the life of a main character but that didn't mean she couldn't fight for what she wanted in life. She wouldn't let her role as Villager B keep her from living.

Maybe Kiyoko was right. It's not like she had a friendship to lose, just her pride. That's it. She would do it. As long as she didn't chicken out at the last minute it would be fine.

Kanoka hadn't had a real relationship before. She had one or two that didn't really work out and was too focused on volleyball to have much of a love life. Or at least that's what she told herself.

"C'mon Amanai it wouldn't do you any harm to just get yourself out there," Shouko smirked.

"It's not that simple Shouko, I've literally just met her and she's so pretty. What if I embarrass myself? There's a real risk here!" 

“And what if you get yourself a girlfriend? There’s a real opportunity here as well!”

“I don’t know if I want to take relationship advice from you of all people, Shouko-san.”

“Why not?! I’m the reason Sachiro and Kourai-kun got together. I’m great at giving advice.”

“What about that time you set Fukuro up on a blind date and he showed up at our dorms with wine all down his shirt and we got a noise complaint ‘cus you two argued so loudly?”

“Well...” Shouko grimaced.

“That was the exception not the rule. Besides you know my brother, he’s a bit of a hopeless case. Have you seen that man and his 3-in-1 shampoo? He’s a lost cause. But you, my dear Amanai, are a catch. Any woman would be lucky to have you.” she said.

Kanoka giggled.

“Maybe you're right… Maybe you're right."

Technically, Yachi hadn't chickened out. Sure she had the chance to ask Kanoka out at Kiyoko's bachelorette party and didn't but she didn't say _when_ she was going to ask her out, just that she was going to do it. So it didn't count as chickening out. Yeah. Yeah that's what it was.

Tadashi and Kei seemed to get a laugh out of it at least. Kei was laughing harder than the time Kageyama got his hand stuck in the vending machine because his carton of milk didn’t come out. Yamaguchi was sniggering and Yachi could tell it was taking a lot of his strength to not burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny guys,” Yachi whined.

“Alright. Let me get this straight. You had the whole day to ask her out but instead you both stared at each other periodically and you thought ‘ _ah a job well done’_?” Kei remarked once he collected himself.

“Okay well when you put it like that it sounds worse.”

“Don’t worry, Yachi! You can still ask her out at the reception.” Yamaguchi suggested.

Yeah. She still had the wedding. The wedding would also be her last chance. If she didn’t do something by the time the wedding was over then she’d never get another chance to ask Kanoka out. 

“Tanaka-san,how did you ask Kiyoko out?” Yachi asked.

“Well, I asked her to marry me the first day I met her but that didn’t really work. And she was the one to ask me out after highschool.”

“Oh”

Well that wouldn’t be much help.

“Why do you ask, Yachi?”

“Well I really want to ask Kanoka out, but I don’t know how and the wedding is my last chance and-”

“Woah slow down kid. Why didn’t you say that in the first place? I’m totally down to get you and Kanoka together!”

"I- Uh. Thank you,"

"I mean knowing Kanoka, you should just ask her straight up. Tell her you like her and worst case scenario I'm sure she'll let you down easy, best case you get yourself a girlfriend and the next wedding that happens will be yours." 

Okay. Maybe Tanaka wouldn't be as much help as she thought.

"So you're saying that?" 

"That I like that blonde girl, Yachi. Yes Ryuu keep up."

"And you've come to me because?"

"Shouko gives decent advice but you actually know the girl and you're my best friend so I thought you might be able to help." Kanoka smiled.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. She's a bit of a hopeless romantic so maybe give her flowers or take her dancing I don't know."

"You know what Ryuu? That might be one of the lamest pieces of advice you've given me. You've let your elementary school self down." She giggled.

"HEY! I still give great advice!"

"Sure Ryuu. Whatever you say."

This was it. The wedding was here and so was her last chance. 

Kanoka is standing in front of her with Nishinoya as they wait to walk up the aisle. She turned back and smiled at her. Yachi could feel her face heating up. Hinata linked her arm.

"You can do it Yachi," he whispered.

Oh great. Blabbermouth Tanaka had probably told every Karasuno graduate in the place. Just what she needed.

"Thanks Hinata."

The music began to play signalling them to start walking. This was it.

The ceremony was lovely. Kiyoko looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress. Yachi could feel her heart ache a bit. Still, her best friend was happy and that was what mattered. 

She may or may not have teared up a bit during the ceremony. However looking at the other bridesmaids she seemed to be equally matched. 

She offered a tissue to Kanoka who gratefully accepted. Though she wouldn't admit it, Saeko was in tears seeing her brother all grown up. 

The reception had been going on for a while. Dinner had been eaten, the cake had been cut and tables had been cleared to make the dance floor.

Yachi watched as some of her friends stepped on the dance floor to showcase their arguably terrible moves. Some chose to stay at their tables and simply observe. 

Drunk or not the Karasuno graduates were a different breed. Noya was on the dance floor performing what could only be described as the world's worst attempt at the worm and she could hear Kinoshita sighing at the table next to her. Yachi was sitting with Hinata and Kageyama and drowning her sorrows in a lemonade that Hinata so generously bought her. 

While Hinata and Kageyama bickered about God knows what, someone sat down in the seat next to Yachi. It was Kanoka. That's when Hinata and Kageyama became weirdly quiet. When this wedding was over she was definitely going to get them lessons in subtlety. 

"Hi," Kanoka said in her beautiful soft voice. 

"Um hey."

And then the table was silent other than Hinata taking another sip of his drink.

"Yaachiii," Hinata whispered in the world's loudest whisper," Are you gonna tell her about your big crush on her?"

Lessons in subtlety _and_ whispering apparently.

Kanoka was looking at her now.

"I- um. What he meant to say was- uh." C'mon Yachi, think of something.

A new song began and Yachi was beginning to understand what drove people to murder.

"Do you want to go dance?" Kanoka offered.

"Um- yeah!"

Kanoka got up from her chair and Yachi followed her to the dance floor. 

She smiled as Kanoka took Yachi's hand and twirled her into her arms.

After a few toes got stepped on, they fell in step. The world began to fade around them. It was just Yachi and the woman she loved. Those same enchanting eyes that she fell in love with at the fitting were staring at her like she’d hung the stars in the sky. 

The song was coming to a close and neither of them wanted this moment to end. Kanoka was like a magnificent view at the end of a cliff, drawing her closer and closer until she thought she might fall. As their lips met time seemed to stop. Yachi’s heart was pounding in her chest. 

As they pulled apart, Yachi could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. They gazed at each other and the words in Yachi’s throat died on the tip of her tongue. 

“I love you.” Kanoka whispered, squeezing Yachi’s hand.

“I love you too.” Yachi whispered with a smile.

It may have started when Tanaka and Kiyoko announced their engagement, but here on the dance floor Yachi and Kanoka were experiencing the start of something truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a fic so I hope you liked it.
> 
> You can follow my insta @local_nishinoya_kinnie if you want to see the drawing I did that inspired this fic. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
